1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices and, more particularly, to a quick-release security device for use on the inside of a hinged or sliding building closure to hamper unauthorized and/or undesirable opening of the closure.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is replete with supplementary building closure security devices and particularly door security device which are intended for use in conjunction with conventional door latching mechanisms that, in the instances of outside doors, always include a key-operated lock. Most people are well aware of the short comings of the conventional door latching mechanisms in so far as security is concerned. The key-operated locks of such conventional door latches are relatively easy to pick, and along with the door and door jamb structures, do not constitute a very strong assembly. An experienced burglar is often able to defeat the security of these conventional door latches by simply kicking the door proximate the outside door knob.
For this reason, most outside doors today are equipped with some sort of supplemental security device such as a dead-bolt lock, a door chain device, or the like. However, skilled burglars can, and often do gain entry, even when the doors are equipped with such supplemental security devices.
Briefly, there are two types of dead bolt locks, namely those which are operated manually on the interior side of the door and those which must be operated with a key on both sides or a door. The latter of these types of dead bolts is recommended for maximum security and when a door is provided with the recommended type of dead bolt, there is no visual indication that the lock has been set. This, in addition to forgetfulness, often results in dead bolt locks being left unset.
Further, the installation work required to retrofit an existing door with a dead bolt lock is beyond the skills of many people. Many residential occupants are unable, or unwilling to pay someone else to make the installation.
Another type of door security device in relatively common usage is a chain device in which one end of the chain is fixed to a bracket carried on the door and is selectively connectable to another bracket that is mounted on the door jamb. This type of security device allows a door to be opened a few inches before the chain is moved into a taut position wherein it is intended to prevent further opening of the door. However, once the door is opened those few inches, which is relatively easy for an experienced burglar to accomplish, the chain can be easily cut. Also, once opened those few inches, the door can be opened the rest of the way by a burglar forcefully pushing on the door so that one or the other, or both, of the mounting brackets will be pulled loose from their mounted positions.
Even though door security is improved with the use of the supplemental security devices discussed above, the weakness for the most part is in the door per se and in the door jamb rather than the security device.
For this reason, several attempts have been made to devise an aesthetically acceptable and otherwise appealing door security device which braces the door against unauthorized or unwanted opening by bearing against the floor rather than being coupled in one manner or another to the structurally inferior door jamb.
Examples of prior art door security devices of the type which may be generally referred to as brace-type security devices are represented in U.S. Pat. No. 790,653, issued to H. Notthoff; U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,394, issued to J. D. Shyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,640, issued to R. E. Willis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,027, which issued to D. W. Checovsky et al. Each of these security devices includes one or more rods, wedged underneath a door knob so as to extend angularly and downwardly from the knob into bearing engagement with the floor. This brace-type door security device has not achieved much, if any, in the way of commercial success. This may be due at least in part to the lack of aesthetic appeal, the need for the brace rod(s) to extend angularly into the room quite far, the need for storage after each use, and the need for retrieval and reinstallation each time it is to be used. There-ore, a need exists for a new and improved supplementary building closure security device which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.